Clearly impossible?
by ellephedre
Summary: The story of Rei and Yuichiro's complicated and endearing relationship. Their first meeting, the mountain trip with the girls, the reason for which Rei said, before dying, 'I should have kissed him'. Then she comes back to life with the occasion to fulfill her final wish with him. But Yuichiro is absolutely not the right guy for her. Or not?
1. First meeting (part one)

**Clearly… Impossible?**

_Author: ellephedre_

_Translator: Giulia M._

Episode One – First meeting (part one)

Meditating in front of the Holy Fire wasn't leading to anything.

Still, Rei couldn't help it: the seven Rainbow Crystals. She and the others had to collect them all in order to find the Silver Crystal, according to Luna's information.

An inveterate gamer, a Christian priest, a student with the ability to predict the future, a painter, Motoki's girlfriend… Apparently, there was nothing that linked those people, besides the fact that they were all enshrining a fragment of the Rainbow Crystals.

Until that moment, she and the girls had been able to collect only one of them; three were in the enemy's hands, while another was held by Tuxedo Kamen. He had always come to their aid, but he craved the Crystals for himself and he had declared to Usagi that he was ready to fight their group to seize every fragment.

Unfortunately, there was not much to do for them other than wait for the appearance of the persons who held the missing slivers, even though Luna had asserted that very day that maybe, soon, she could succeed in developing a system for the identification of those special people – something that would work better than the Moon Stick's elementary signal.

Rei looked up at the ceiling.

She had thought that she would learn something from her prayers before the Fire, but the outcome had been negligible.

It had been worth a try: the quest for the fragments was a very important matter for them and-

A scream hovered in the air, outside.

That was her grandfather!

She rushed out of the room, crossing the hallways. Stepping out of the temple, she ran until she reached the forecourt: that yell had come from there.

In the dark she got a glimpse of a small figure, curled on itself.

It was her granddad!

Above their heads, Phobos and Deimos were cawing desperately, cutting through the air.

She reached for her grandfather, sustaining himg. "Granddad, are you okay?! What happened to you?"

He remained crouched and aching.

Why was he holding his chest so tightly?

Nearby, someone yawned.

Rei raised her eyes and saw two arms stretch upon the stairs to the temple's entrance.

"Who's disturbing the peace?" The voice belonged to a man. "All this noise…"

Great, she thought. Some new tramp was mistaking their sanctuary for a place to sleep.

She sighed and cast a glance on her grandfather: he had stopped moaning, so maybe he was feeling a little better. Now she would kick out the beggar and take her granddad inside to rest.

She sharpened her voice and addressed the stranger. "_I_ should be the one asking who you are. You cannot sleep here."

The guy turned towards her. He was younger than she had expected, but she didn't care: he was a tramp, and their shrine wasn't a Homeless Recovery Center. "Did you hear me?" she repeated.

He didn't say a word; he kept on staring blankly at her.

Perhaps he was deaf?

A gasping gibberish came out of his mouth.

He threw himself on his knees in front of them. Rei pulled back.

"My-… My name is Yuichiro Kumada!" The young man bent over so much that his head touched the pavement. "Please, master, take me as an apprentice!"

_What?!_

Her grandfather burst forth. "Of course!"

_WHAT?! "_Grandfather, are you insane? We don't even know him!" And where had he dragged up all that energy? He had been sick just a moment ago!

The young man jumped up and this time he addressed her directly, bending his head. "I-… I promise that I am not a criminal, or… a bad guy. I mean… well, I only want to stay here, I want to be an apprentice!"

Her grandfather started to dance around. "Yes, yes, I've already said yes! There is absolutely no problem!"

"Grandfather!" He was out of his mind! "Stop hopping and keep still!" She grabbed his shoulders. "We can't hire an apprentice! He would live with us, in our house-"

Her grandfather jerked his arms. "We have a lot of empty rooms!" He burst into laughter. "There is aaaabsolutely noooo problem!"

No, there _was _a problem! That stranger was going to sleep under her own roof! "I absolutely cannot accept that- HEY!" Her grandfather had run away!

She tried to follow him, but stopped after a step. "You, there! Nothing has been set, so don't move!"

But the guy wasn't looking at her anymore; instead he was staring at something behind her shoulders. "I think he's trying to knock down the door."

Rei turned around: her grandfather had gotten insane!

She rushed to him. "Granddad! Have you lost your mind?!" She tried to stop him. "Calm down, you're going to hurt yourself!"

He kept wriggling in her arms. "Blame this stupid door, it doesn't let me in!" He escaped her grasp and flung himself against the wooden panel: he smashed into it as a dead weight.

"Grandfather! Enough!" He was going to fracture some ribs!

"I'll hold him."

The stranger enclosed her grandfather in his arms, trapping him.

Rei hid a sigh of relief. Well, at least that guy was helping her out.

"Let me go, let me go!" Her grandfather tried to wriggle in the stranger's grasp too, but he was prevented from doing more harm to himself.

Rei made a quick decision. "I'll look for something to sedate him."

She entered the house, mentally searching through the pills in the medications' drawer.

"Ahem…" The guy cleared his throat. "Shall I wait here with him?"

The thought of letting a stranger in bothered her beyond imagination, but at that moment she had no alternative. And he didn't look like a criminal. "Bring him to the living room. It's over there." She pointed at it with her arm. "I'll go and take something for him."

She run into her grandfather's room. She picked some sleeping pills and went back in a hurry.

The guy was standing in a corner, her grandfather shouting nonsense in his arms. "Release me, release me, I said! I must fight the evil in this world!"

He had gone completely nuts.

She run into the kitchen and filled a glass with fresh water. She came back as fast as she could. "Granddad, take this pill with some water."

"It's a poison! I don't want it!"

"Of course it's not poison, it will make you feel better! You have to swallow it!" She tried to bring it closer to his mouth, but he rejected it with a slap.

"I said I don't want it!"

The guy lowered him to the ground, but didn't stop holding him. "That's not poison, sir. It will make you stronger."

"Really? Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Her grandfather's wrinkled face was full of rage. "Rei, give it to me!"

She heaved a sigh, handing him the tablet. Her grandfather got rid of the stranger's grasp, snatched the glass out of her hand and swallowed the sleeping pill. He collapsed immediately .

"Granddad!" She got down on her knees before him. "Can you hear me, are you okay?!"

"Maybe he's just… sleeping?"

Sure, he had fallen asleep as soon as he took his pill. "Shut up, please."

She touched her grandfather's sweaty forehead. He was still breathing and his body temperature seemed normal. Actually, he was even a little cold. Why was he sweating, then?

Something had happened to him.

At least he had calmed down. "I'll lay him down to sleep." She was going to check on him hour after hour. She mistrusted his physical condition.

The guy came back on his feet. "Of course. I… I'll be on my way."

Huh? It was exactly what she had been about to suggest. "Yes. Thanks for your help."

He nodded glumly and headed for the exit.

What if …?

"Wait." All things considered, he had been kind. "Do you have a place to sleep tonight?"

"Well… not yet. But I will manage to find one. Don't worry."

Sending him to rest on the streets after all the support he had lent to her seemed cruel.

It _was _cruel. "Listen… If you are okay with it, I can unlock one of the temple's rooms for you. You can sleep in there."

He hesitated.

Now what? Maybe he wanted to stay in the house? No way!

"Of course, I- thank you. Thank you for your kindness."

Uhm. "Wait here, I have to bring my grandfather to his room."

"I can help you… If you want."

Well, then. She could use him: in spite of his small build, her grandfather did weight a lot. "Okay."

She moved aside, making room for the guy. He came closer and picked up her grandfather.

She stood up. "This way." She stepped into the hallway, then turned left. Halfway, she realized something. "What's your name again?"

"yuichiro Kumada."

Well, at least he didn't hesitate while pronouncing it; at a glance he didn't seem to possess much self-confidence. After all, he lived like a beggar.

Bah. She didn't care about his life's story. "Here we are." She pointed at the futon on the floor in her grandfather's room. "Put him down there, please."

The guy did as he was told and she bent down to tuck her granddad in. Just to be sure, she placed her palm on his forehead… Yeah, everything seemed fine for the moment.

Snorting, she headed straight for the drawer that contained the keys of the sanctuary. "Follow me. I'll show you where you can sleep."

"…okay."

The young man didn't say anything else during the walk from the house to the temple.

He really was a strange person. Maybe she should have been more cautious in his presence, since he was a stranger popped out of nowhere, but… she wasn't afraid of him, at all, and her instinct never deserted her. They only had another male apprentice over the years and she hadn't liked him from the very beginning. Indeed, he had turned out to be one of their enemies, Jadeite. Luckily he had never insisted for spending the night in their house.

She unlocked one of the rear rooms of the sanctuary. It was completely bare. Even if she had misread the guy, he couldn't stole anything.

She pushed the switch near the door, turning on the only light in the room. A pale yellow glare spread all around. "Here it is. If you are okay with it, I have this place."

"Of course."

He entered and laid a haversack that had seen better days on the floor. His clothes weren't anything special, but the jacket and those blue jeans appeared to be quite new. Maybe they were the gift of some Homeless Recovery Center, or the result of a few days of work. For sure, if he had had a job recently, he hadn't invested any money in hairstyling: he wore his hair long, shoulder-length.

The young man bowed down slightly before her. "Thank you."

"Yes." But she had to be clear with him. "You can stay here until tomorrow morning. As you have understood, my grandfather wasn't in his right mind when he accepted your offer. Therefore, nothing is going to come out of it."

He bent down his head, stricken. He tried to talk, but fell silent.

She hated spineless people. "Why do you want to become an apprentice? It's a job with no future. Actually, it's not even a _job!"_

"It looks like a good one… to me. I like the idea of being in a place like this… praying."

She rolled her eyes. "At your age you should find a real occupation."

"…I'm only eighteen."

Eighteen? She had thought he was at least four or five years older: his bunch of dark hair and that hint of beard didn't help. Bah. "Good for you. But you have no hope here. Even if my grandfather insists, I will disagree." She crossed her arms. "We live by ourselves in this house and I don't want to share such a private space with a stranger." She gulped.

Oh, damn it! Telling him that she lived alone with her grandfather hadn't been smart at all! Especially with her grandfather being unconscious! "I mean…"

"I see", he interrupted her. "I think it's normal that you don't want to live with… other people." He tried to smile. "Perhaps you shouldn't have told me that tonight you're going to be alone in the house, but I", he pounded his hands on his chest, "I am not a criminal, I swear. I am going to stay here all night long. If you think you'll be more comfortable, lock every door. Actually, you should always do it."

"…okay." Rei assessed him, puzzled. "Then… take all the time you need. When you want to leave, just leave this door open." She turned around. "Thank you for your help with my grandfather."

"Don't mention it."

He bent down his head for the tenth time in as many minutes.

How stupid of her to think him dangerous. He was perfectly harmless. "Sleep well. And if we don't see each other again…" She shrugged. "Good luck with everything."

His mouth opened in a bright smile. "_Thank you._"

He wasn't only inoffensive, but maybe even a good guy.

"Goodbye" she said to him.

She closed the door behind her and walked towards THE house.

**_Continue…_**

* * *

><p>Author's note: where is this story headed? Well, I have already many chapters ready in italian and have managed to narrate Rei and Yuichiro's story all through the second season.<p>

I love them as a couple, but I'm not going to force their interactions. I'm going to narrate what actually happened in the anime – like in this first part – while indulging in Rei's and Yuichiro's thoughts and feelings.

For instance, why did she kissed him at the end of episode 31 of this first season, just days after meeting him?

I have written already another story in which they come together as a couple, but for now I want to present the beginnings of their relationship.

For this I have to thank Giulia M. and her efforts in translating this story. If you still see any errors – pardon, neither of us has English as a first language – just tell us.

Bye

Elle


	2. First meeting (part two)

**Clearly… Impossible?**

_Author: ellephedre_

_Translator: ellephedre_

**Episode One – First meeting (part two)**

"Rei! Where are my eggs?!"

What a hellish morning! "Here!" She threw the breakfast's bowl in front of her grandfather. Without even looking at her, he started to eat voraciously.

Rei sat down. "Now you have to explain to me what happened yesterday!"

"What are you-?" The word disappeared between his gnawing teeth. "I am f-fine!"

Well, his appetite was certainly back. "So today you won't try to destroy the door?"

"When did I ever do anything like that?"

"Yesterday!"

"You had a nightmare, granddaughter."

As if. "Do you remember the guy that wanted to be your apprentice?"

"What guy?"

Rei huffed, containing her irritation. "Look, if you are fine, I'm letting it go."

"I am in perfect shape! I'm going for a run around the shrine!"

_A run_?

Her grandfather's fist went up in the air. "Running is good for the health!"

"At your age, I don't think that-"

"I'm just sixty! Don't ever offend me this way!"

In truth, he was sixty-five. And since when talking about his age offended him?

He didn't let her continue. "I am done. Now, to my run!"

"Wait! After eating is not advisable to-"

He was already gone.

Trembling in rage, Rei cleared the table.

Fifteen minutes later, she put on her white tunic and the traditional hakama. She headed to the shrine.

Usually her grandfather was in charge of the visitors during the weekends, but that day he would be exhausted after his crazy exercising plan. She needed to find him.

The wood around the sanctuary was spacious, so, if he was circling it, it would take her a while to locate him.

First, she wanted to check something.

In the rear room of the temple she found no one, as expected.

Right.

_Good luck, then._

Time to search for her grandfather.

She closed carefully the door behind her and went back to the main square of the shrine.

She checked her surroundings, trying to find a white and blue bulk through the greenery around the area.

"Good morning."

Startled, she turned around.

Ah. The guy was still there. "Hi. Why did you come back?"

In daylight the stranger seemed younger than the night before, but just as messy.

He gazed repeatedly up and down, from the ground to her. "I... I thought I could offer again my services to your grandfather, if he is feeling better today."

_Wonderful_, she huffed.

"I'm sorry for bothering you." He massaged his head. "My intentions are not bad. If your grandfather accepts me, I will spend all my time in the temple, even during the nights. I won't bother you."

All the time in the temple? At least he wasn't adverse to self-sacrificing. "If you want to meet my grandfather, why did you go away?"

"For this." He showed her a paper bag. "I bought something for breakfast."

"Get out of my waaaay!"

Her grandfather ran between the two of them, his arm raised. He punched the paper back, throwing it to the ground.

Rei gasped. "Granddad! Come back here immediately!"

"You wish!" He stopped running and started hopping away.

"... is he always like this?"

Rei turned towards... Yuichiro, if she remembered correctly. "Not at all." On the pavement, coffee was spilling all around. "I'm sorry. I'll find a way to repay you. I just have to-" She exhaled, exasperated. "I just have to catch that walking menace and then I'll clean here!"

"I can catch him if you want."

Oh, that was a good solution. At least for that, she wouldn't move a finger. "That would be helpful."

He smiled happily. "I'll be back immediately!" He ran away.

Why was he so enthusiastic? Maybe he wasn't in his right mind, or any better than her grandfather.

She went to retrieve a wet rag. She hated soiling her hands, especially when it was so cold outside, but she hated more the stains that became impossible to rub out with time.

"I got him!"

She turned around, incredulous. _Just like that?_

"He got me!" her grandfather cried in joy between the arms of Yuichiro. "I remember, he is the apprentice!"

"He is the one that wanted to become your apprentice, yes. You threw his breakfast to the ground!" On purpose!

"What's the problem? He can have breakfast in the house, after all he is my apprentice."

He kept insisting on that. "You are not able to make a decision right now, so you will listen to-"

Her grandfather jumped down. "No, you listen to me, Rei! This is my house and I decide here!"

"Yes, but-"

"We need help! You and I can't do everything by ourselves!"

That much was true. Sometimes it was hard to spend her afternoons managing the shrine, but-

"Don't you see?" her grandfather declared. "We are so full of chores that I can't even exercise in peace!"

Yeah, he was still crazy.

"Now I'm going back to my run! Don't stop me anymore, prrr!"

He... _had stuck out his tongue?_

He disappeared and she blushed. "He is not usually this way." Contrived, she tried to regain her confidence. "Still, I'm going to finish cleaning here and then I'll prepare you some food." By now she felt guilty for her grandfather's behavior. No stranger should have witnessed it.

"Ah... thanks. For the breakfast. But…" Yuichiro advanced a little. "If you wish, I can clean the pavement. I just need some milk in a plastic cup." He grabbed his half-destroyed paper bag, wet with coffee. "There is a sweet in here, I'll eat that."

Rei sighed. "If you can help me with the cleaning, thanks. Then come back to the house, I'm going to offer you some real breakfast." She started to go. "I'll prepare it now."

"But if it's too bothersome-"

She planted her feet. "It's not, I'm just annoyed by your nice attitude. Let me pay you back in some way!"

"… okay."

Finally, no more thank you's.

She returned home.

* * *

><p>"Listen… Since my grandfather is not right in the head at the moment and may continue with this apprenticeship story for a long time, I'd like to ask you some questions."<p>

Yuichiro nodded. He stopped chewing and placed his chopsticks on the table. "Of course."

Rei frowned. "It's not a job interview, stop being so formal. Keep on eating."

"Okay."

He was hopeless, he said yes to everything. "So… your name is Yuichiro Kumada and you are eighteen years old. Have you..." What could she ask him? "Have you ever worked anywhere else?"

He nodded, swallowing. "In different places. I unloaded goods at the port, I worked as a waiter and even as a mason." He laughed, counting on his fingers. "But I wasn't very good at that."

Hm. "And why don't you keep searching for normal jobs?"

He started observing her, but maybe it was just an impression from her part: his hair covered his whole forehead and she barely managed to see his eyes.

Feeling under scrutiny, Yuichiro bowed his head. "This place seem very peaceful and I... For a while, I have been wanting to try something new. I'd like to help you here in any capacity, while I try to understand if this… if this is the kind of life I could want for myself."

It wasn't a bad motivation. Still, she need to warn him. "Are you aware that you should work a lot and receive little in exchange? It's possible that my grandfather won't even pay you."

"... for a while, it wouldn't be important."

It wasn't important to be paid? "Maybe it's a personal question, but… Have you thought of this job for the free room and board?"

He bit on his chopsticks. After chewing the food he had in the mouth, he shook his head. "No, I can find another accommodation. Room and board are not a problem for me."

That didn't convince her. "Then why were you sleeping on our shrine's steps yesterday?"

"It was a beautiful evening. I was just taking a nap." He started laughing, stupidly.

Not such a bright guy.

He turned serious. "Uh... what can I do today?"

"I don't know, talk with my grandfather. But if he asks for things that seem too weird, come to me before doing them."

He nodded with decision and went back to his breakfast.

Well, she had no other questions for him. She would have gotten up and left him alone, but he was some kind of guest in their house and she couldn't be rude.

She hold a sigh. The idea of him around the house wasn't appealing at all. She would have to give up the comfortable behavior she allowed herself only in her home, without strangers in sight. She wasn't messy or less well-mannered when she was alone with her grandfather, but… Geez, a stranger would bother her, it was as simple as that.

"Uh... Rei-san, right?"

She hadn't pointed out a very important detail to him. "Yes. My name is Rei Hino." And she appreciated a lot that he had used the _san_, even if he was older than her. Formalities and respect were good bases for them to interact with each other.

"... have you been working as a miko for long?"

That was an intrusive question. "I don't work as a miko. This is simply my grandfather's temple and I help him."

Yuichiro pulled back.

Good. He needed to understand they were not on familiar terms.

"... I was just asking to understand if… if you could tell me more about the tasks at the temple..."

Oh. Maybe she had been too bitter. "Well... we have a paddock for the hens. Along with my grandfather, I feed them every morning. The crows are under my sole care. Mainly around here there is much cleaning to do. And when we can, we welcome visitors into the sanctuary and sell them our charms." Hm... If they had someone more present at the shrine's counter, maybe they would receive more visits over time.

Yuichiro stared into the half-empty bowl. "It's a good meal."

He was still feeling guilty for his previous question.

Such an indecisive guy. "My grandfather will work you over if you don't show some backbone."

He smiled slightly and shrugged.

Hopeless. "I show more character at fourteen than you at- ohi!" She leaned forward: he was choking on his food!

She tried to hit him in the back, but Yuichiro beat his chest hard and went back to breathing. "-fourteen?"

Uh? "Is that a problem?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but ended up throwing his head down. "... you seem… older."

"Truly?" That was some praise!

"Yes." He observed her warily. "I thought you were sixteen… at least."

She smiled happily. "Yes, not many girls have my maturity." Like a certain Sailor cry-baby.

"Lad!"

The scream made them both jump.

Her grandfather appeared in front of the living room, halting a slide. "You still lazying around? We have lots to do, hurry up!"

Rei stood up. "Granddad, where are your manners?!"

"This is how you behave with apprentices!" Her grandfather pointed at the other part of the table. "If you don't come with me now, lad, you can say goodbye to this job!"

Yuichiro jumped on his feet. Then… he stared at her, chewing on his lips.

_What now?_

"Move!" her grandfather screamed, vanishing in the hallway.

Yuichiro stiffened up. "Coming!" He ran after her him, just a moment away from saluting like a good little soldier.

Rei stared at the bowl and at the glass abandoned in front of her. Resigned, she cleared the table for the second time that morning.

That same evening, she knocked on the door of the rear room of the temple.

"Come in."

Rei moved the shoji door to the side. "Hi."

Yuichiro stood up and bowed slightly. "Rei-san."

"So you are still here."

He rubbed the back of his head. "Uh... Your grandfather said that I could sleep wherever I wanted. Since this room was still open..."

"I wasn't referring to that." She rolled her eyes. "I'm surprised you are still here at the temple, I mean. My grandfather keeps behaving weirdly. He must have given you some absurd task to complete."

"Well..." Yuichiro hesitated. "We have removed the weeds from your backyard. And from part of the surrounding wood."

What?! "With your bare hands?!"

Yuichiro nodded.

What was going on with her grandfather? For that job they usually called a specialized company. "And you are still determined to stay here?"

"Like I thought, the Hikawa shrine is a place of peace."

The compliment silenced her. Many people would have described their sanctuary as boring, without being able to understand its true qualities. "Thank you."

"It's the truth."

Rei leaned towards the hallway to pick up what she had brought with her. With some struggle she positioned the plastic shell inside the room. "This is one of my grandfather's futons. It's clean. You can use it tonight."

Surprised, Yuichiro got nearer. "Thank you, but-... Really, I can use my sleeping bag. The futon would get dirty on this floor."

"It won't. I thought you would sleep here tonight, so I cleaned this room."

... and now why was he staring at her? It wasn't polite. "What?!"

He got startled. "Nothing. Thanks again." He moved to pick up the plastic shell.

Rei nodded. "If tomorrow my grandfather suggests crazy things like today, come to me this time. He wouldn't ask for anything of the sort in normal conditions." In fact, all those oddities were starting to worry her. They had begun the night before, after she had heard him scream.

She had tried to obtain new information from him, but once again her grandfather had said he remembered nothing.

"... you really care."

She gazed up. "What?"

"For your grandfather."

Of course. "He has raised me since I was child. He has always been healthy… He had never had any problems." She shrugged, trying to appear unfazed. "I'll take care of him and everything will be fine."

"I'm sure of it."

Hearing it from someone else was a source of unexpected comfort. "Yes. Then, goodnight." She headed for the door. "Since tomorrow you'll still be here..." She smiled. Now that she thought of it, his persistence was almost sweet. "Well, today I'm only saying… See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Rei-san." Yuichiro lifted the futon up in the air, a big smile on his face. "And thank you!"

She waved at him then closed the door behind her.

People like Yuichiro could be somewhat simple and not particularly bright, but they were always happy, just like children.

In some ways, that was a welcome quality in a human being.

* * *

><p>The following morning she woke up at nine, like every Sunday.<p>

She had to make breakfast for herself and her grandfather. Luckily, it was an exception limited to weekends. During the other days she went to school and her grandfather usually woke up earlier than her, so she had become used to finding something to eat on the table.

In the path to the kitchen, she sensed a delicious smell.

Entering the living room, she found Yuichiro sitting at the table. He got up in an instant and turned off the tv. "Good morning, Rei-san!"

She frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"Well... Your grandfather went out on some errand. He asked me to prepare breakfast. He and I have already eaten, so you are the only one left. Do I have to serve you?"

She was baffled. «You... cooked?"

Yuichiro nodded. "I'm not really good at it, so I made something simple. I have rice, some miso soup, meat and sandwiches." He laughed. "I don't know how those came out. To fill them I used what was available in the fridge."

Her stomach answered for her. "If it's ready, yes, I'd love to eat."

"Perfect!" Yuichiro ran to the kitchen. He came back with a full and tidy tray. "Here. Now I'm going to clean up the temple, okay?"

Why did he ask for permission to take on more chores? "If you don't want to, it's not necessary."

He shrugged. "If I stay here I bother you, instead this way I do something useful." He nodded, convinced. "I'm going. See you later, Rei-san."

"… Later."

He was already out of the room.

For sure, he was an extremely accommodating guy. He couldn't have been more helpful: the breakfast looked exquisite and yes, she would have felt uneasy eating in his presence.

Or maybe not: Yuichiro seemed to understand quickly what bothered her.

Well, it was better that way.

At half past one in the afternoon, her grandfather was still missing.

Where the hell had he gone?

Rei checked the shrine area, but met only Yuichiro, that was actively mopping the main square.

"Has my grandfather come back?"

He shook his head. "I haven't seen him yet."

In her grandfather's state moving around the city wasn't a good idea, but she could do little else than wait for him. She sighed. "Lunch is ready." She concentrated on Yuichiro. "Aren't you hungry?"

"A little." He smiled. "In a while, I'll go buy something to eat."

What did that mean? "Lunch is ready for you too."

"F-for me?"

Why was he stammering? "Yes, for you. Preparing another portion is easy. Until you stay here, given the job you are doing, you may eat with us."

"Thank you."

There was no reason to blush over a simple nicety. "I'm going to eat now, otherwise it will get cold. Come, if you want."

He dropped the broom. "Of course!" He picked it up immediately. "I mean, I put everything back to its place and then I'll come!" He ran away.

"Right" she murmured.

Maybe Yuichiro really was stupid.

She observed the steps that led to their shrine's entrance. There was no one, just as before.

She went to the altar. She rang the bell and joined her hands in pray.

_Keep him safe and make him come back healthy._

After that she would lock her grandfather in a room, preventing him from making other mistakes.

She opened her eyes and found Yuichiro staring at her from a distance.

She frowned. "Hasn't anybody taught you that is not polite to stare at people?"

He tensed. "I'm sorry! It's just that…" He lowered his gaze. ":.. nothing."

Rei crossed her arms. "Nothing, what? Come on, finish the sentence."

Someone screamed from the steps. "I'm back!"

A weight came off her chest. "Granddad! Where have you been? I was worried!"

He approached them in a run, throwing something at Yuichiro. "I went to get this! Lad, you are now a true apprentice!"

_What?_

Yuichiro was taking out of a bag a light blue cloth. It was… an hakama. And there was also a white tunic.

"Where did you get those things?" she asked. It was Sunday: no dedicate shop was open. The last male uniform they had had at the shrine had been destroyed by her. Jadeite had been the last one to wear it and she hadn't wanted to preserve a robe so soaked in malice.

Her grandfather put his hands on his hips, proud. "My friend Yoichi gave it to me, from his temple."

That explained her grandfather's long absence: the other sanctuary was located at the other end of the city.

The apprenticeship idea was becoming too serious for her tastes.

Yuichiro bowed at a ninety-degree angle. "Thank you very much, sir- I mean, Master."

Right.

She started to express her disapproval, but Yuichiro immediately shook his head. "Don't worry, Rei-san. I'll keep on sleeping at the temple."

His words made her feel petty. He was too gentle and put her every complaint in a bad light.

Resigned, she threw her grandfather a glance. "You seem calmer now. Are you finally alright?"

He observed her with innocent eyes, normal in their curiosity. "What do you mean?"

Her shoulders dropped. "Nothing. Let's go eat."

* * *

><p>"So? What did he make you do today?"<p>

Rei sat on the floor of the temple's rear room, Yuichiro in front of her.

She was there to have a conversation with him.

"Today your grandfather behaved normally. After you went out this afternoon, he made me clean the floors of every room in the shrine. We also polished the stone stairs at the entrance"

"So until now you haven't prayed once."

Yuichiro shrugged as if the matter was of little important. "It's not yet the right moment for me to spend time in more spiritual occupations. The Master doesn't think me ready."

"You are giving him more credit than he deserves. My grandfather has never had a true apprentice."

Yuichiro offered no comments. His silence was half-agreement, half-indifference to the matter. Rei had already understood his way of doing: if there was something to discuss he avoided the conversation, preferring to comply with any request. Such an attitude made him a perfect apprentice.

"Listen… I think I can trust you" she said to him. "I don't know for how long my grandfather will choose to make you stay here, but if you don't get near my room, I'm fine with you sleeping in the house."

He was so surprised that he didn't say anything. Then he smiled, in a new way, almost… condescending?

"Rei-san… I assure, I'm good here. You don't have to trouble yourself for me."

He was treating her like … _a little girl_. "I don't trouble myself for you! If I offered this solution, is because I'm fine with it." She got up, annoyed. "It's a take it or leave it offer. You can come now or, as far as I am concerned, you can sleep here for the rest of the winter!"

"Huh?"

Oh, he had understood her perfectly. And if he hadn't, he really was the most stupid-

"Okay!" Yuichiro stood up at once. "Sorry for making you angry, I didn't want to-"

"Whatever. Pick up your things and follow me." He had just that rumpled rucksack and not much else.

"Coming!"

He became so obedient that she calmed down. He kept on being compliant and sorry until they separated for the night and Rei convinced herself that she had made the right decision.

* * *

><p>The futon still held a vague smell of detergent. Lying on it, Yuichiro Kumada stared at the rectangles of dim light reflected on the ceiling.<p>

They had accepted him in that house to become a good apprentice, so he had to concentrate on that and not on…

He sighed.

... He had never seen such a beautiful girl.

Rei-san was not only beautiful, but gentle and good-hearted too. She had offered him a roof over his head when she had believed him only a beggar. She had cleaned the space in which he had been sleeping, she had worried over finding a clean futon for him, she had invited him to her table, she had worried about the jobs her grandfather assigned to him… And he was a stranger to her. She had even bothered to provide him with a room in her own home, even if she had detested the idea just two days earlier.

She didn't like to be thanked for her actions, or seeing them recognized. She had reprimanded him so much that he knew her face in those moments almost by memory, and yet… even when her delicately arched eyebrows got near each other over her violet eyes, brilliant and dark, and her lips grimaced… even in those instants, Rei-san was extraordinarily beautiful.

He had tried to keep in mind that she was only fourteen years old, searching for her young age somewhere in her, but he had failed. She seemed so adult and mature. In fact, it wasn't just her appearance, she was truly a mature person. She certainly had more character than him.

He sighed again.

He wasn't deluding himself: Rei-san didn't think of him at all in _that wa_y. She considered him inferior and she was right. He wasn't equal to her in intelligence or self-confidence.

Not that it mattered. He wasn't hoping to have a relationship with her, he just wanted to… be near her. Observe her.

He didn't know how long it would last, but for the moment it was fine.

… That was love, right?

Yes, maybe he had fallen in love with her.

How typical of him to take an interest in a person that had no intention of loving him back.

Maybe he should nip those feelings in the bud. He should start thinking less of her and more of his role as an apprentice at the shrine.

Right.

The following day he had to give his all in whatever tasks his Master gave him.

Yuichiro had to repay him for the opportunity he had been given. He had to behave like a man and never complain.

He turned on his side.

Before sleeping, he tried to imagine what he would do in the morning.

He contemplated the idea for two seconds, then he convinced himself there was no harm in remembering the only smile Rei-san had offered to him.

_'__Well, today I'm only saying… See you tomorrow.'_

_See you tomorrow,_ he answered her.

He slept.

_Continue…_

**Author's note**: And this is the end of the episode that I dedicated to Rei and Yuichiro's first meetings. As you probably noticed, I haven't yet covered all the events of episode 31. That is for the next chapter. I want to explore the thoughts that led Rei to kiss Yuichiro on the cheek just a few days after knowing him.

As usual, if you see any errors, please let me know.

If you like the story, or have any thoughts on it, I'd love to hear them J

Elle


End file.
